Godzilla: Brave New World
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: A thousand years since Godzilla first appeared in 1954, Earth bares the scars of endless conflict between humanity, their precursor allies, and the giant monsters called Kaiju. In the midst of this war, a young woman and a young man uncover a possible chance at bringing peace between the peoples of Earth and the King of the Monsters.
1. Timeline

**Timeline of the Brave New World**

Devonian Era:

The Devonians evolve and become the first sentient race to exist on planet Earth. They go on to dominate the planet up until the Precambrian Era to which they are forced to go into a state of suspended animation.

Cretaceous Era:

Almost all of the dinosaurs are wiped out by the K-T Event except for a few select species.

Cenozoic Era-3000 BCE:

The Liyari appear and replace the Devonians as the dominant species.

Humans evolve for the first time.

The Devonians emerge from their suspended animation and declare war on the Liyari which lasts up until the rise of Mesopotamia.

King Ghidorah first appears and the Earth gives birth to the Gigamoth as protector of the world. The appearance of Gigamoth and Ghidorah gives rise to the myths regarding Tiamat and Marduk.

Gigamoth fights Ghidorah before imprisoning him but later dies from wounds inflicted upon her. As a last dying act, Gigamoth passes on the responsibilities of protecting Earth and its living things to her daughter Mothra and son Battra respectively.

715 AD:

Manda is born.

Late 1330's:

The dragon-like Kagejotei appears in Muromachi period Japan and turns her attention on the Liyari before she is defeated by the efforts of Mothra, Battra, Manda, and King Caesar who later takes his place as the Azumi Clan's protector along with Manda and imprison her deep within the Earth along with her army of dragons.

Thinking this as a sign the Earth is on their side, the Liyari emperor orders the construction of a weather controlling device which greatly angers Battra. After a battle with his sister, Liyara sinks beneath the waves after the device is destroyed.

The legend of Gojira starts on Odo Island after sightings of a massive beast start popping up on the island's shores.

.  
1954:

Hydrogen Bomb testings in the South Pacific awaken Godzilla (or "Gojira" by the Odo Island natives after the creature of legend). Godzilla then proceeds to attack any ships passing by his territory. He is then sighted by Dr. Kyohei Yamane on Odo Island. After depth charges are used in an attempt to kill him, Godzilla finally arrives in Japan in early November; attacking Shinigawa on November 2nd and Tokyo inland on November 3rd, the second attack being the most devastating of his first attacks which is given the name "G-Dawn" with casualties ranging in the thousands to millions. Godzilla is then seemingly killed by an unknown compound called the Oxygen Destroyer in Tokyo Bay at the cost of its creator Daisuke Serizawa.

1964:

During the Vietnam War, Godzilla returns and appears in Saigon, having grown thirty meters since his first appearance. This also marks the appearance of a second monster known as Anguirus (named after a Vietnamese demon of legend, "Angira"). The two monsters fight before having their battle interrupted by a carpet bombing. Samples of Godzilla's genetic material are then obtained for study.

A day later, Rodan emerges from Mt. Kilimanjaro in Africa and flies off after laying waste to neighboring cities.

1974:

An expedition to a village outside of Hokkaido to find a rare species of butterfly results in the discovery/awakening of Varan (scientifically named _Varanus Baradagi_ ["Varanus" due to its resemblance to reptiles belonging to the order Varanopode and "Baradagi" after the name given to it by the villagers who mistook it for a demon of their legends).

At this point, the world begins labeling the giant beasts "Kaiju" (Japanese for strange beast) while America labels them as Gigafauna.

Megaguirus and her Meganula appear in Rio De Janiro.

1984:

The Chinese, upon discovering a colony of sludge-like creatures in Hebei which they label Hedorah (the Japanese word for "sludge") and begin operations on converting it into a possible bio-weapon to be used against the Kaiju. Godzilla later appears in Hong Kong and Hedorah is deployed against the King of the Monsters. Unfortunately, Hedorah goes out of control and, after being scattered by Godzilla's Atomic Breath, reconstitutes in the South Pacific where it periodically begins to feed on oil dug up by derricks.

At the same time, Baragon appears in the Middle Eastern country of Saradia resulting in the death of Erika Shirigami.

1989:

Dr. Gennichiro Shirigami, grieved by the death of his daughter, attempts to preserve her in a rose which he injects with Godzilla's cells to keep it alive only to bring about the creation of Biollante. Biollante is later killed by Godzilla in Lake Ashino as her spores ascend into Earth's atmosphere.

A massive Kaiju outbreak occurs; Dogora above the skies of London, Ebirah in Maine, Ganime in Miami, Gezora in the Baltic Sea, Kamoebas in Guam, Gorosaurus in Sydney, Kamacuras in New York, Kumonga in the Mid-West United States, Maguma in Nome, Gabara in the Amazon Rain Forest, Titanosaurus in the Bahamas, Megalon in the Phillipines, and Vagnosaurus in Sicily. During this, Dogora is killed by bee venom while Gabara is mortally wounded by a thermite explosion and its carcass is picked clean by crocodiles and piranhas.

Hedorah reemerges in Pago-Pago where it encounters the dragon-like Dagahra. After a short fight, Hedorah is finally destroyed and Dagahra turns his attention on Pago-Pago before heading out to sea. He is later intercepted by the _USS Saratoga_ and the _Sea Wolf_ which manage to wound him but cannot pursue due to parasitic, starfish-like creatures called Barem blown off of Dagahra's skin.

The United Nations announce the establishment of the United Nations Kaiju Counteraction Coalition (or UNKCC). Three Anti-Kaiju organizations are established; G-Force in Asia, the Anti-Megalosaurus Force (or AMF) in Europe and Africa, and Monarch in the Americas.

Monarch begins construction on M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Mobile Organizations Gigafauna Elimination Robotic Aero-type), the first Anti-Kaiju mech.

1991:

A Russian/American expedition in Antarctica leads to the discovery of an alien spacecraft with all its crew of insect-like pilots dead and a frozen carcass of a Kaiju. The carcass is then brought over to the AMF HQ in London where it is converted into a biomech dubbed Gigan to be used against the Kaiju. However, during test runs, Gigan gains consciousness and goes on a rampage through London (marking the second time London has fallen under attack by a Kaiju) before flying off.

Some of the G-Cells of Biollante are sucked into a wormhole and interact with a crystal-based organism.

1994:

M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is deployed against Godzilla in Bombay, India but their fight is interrupted by the arrival of SpaceGodzilla (first codenamed "Xenilla" by Monarch scientists after combining the words "xeno" and "Godzilla" but eventually named SpaceGodzilla after the name was given to it as a joke before it stuck). SpaceGodzilla manages to destroy M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and flees after a fierce battle with Godzilla leads him wounded.

1995:

In an attempt to avenge Saradia, the rogue genetics organization, Biomajor, attempts to create their own Godzilla by way of cloning their own G-Cell samples only to result in the creation of Orga who proceeds to lay waste to the country before proceeding towards Ankara, Turkey. The Saradian populous still alive head toward Rolisica in hopes of refuge.

1996:

Rolisica attempts to recreate Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer in hopes of killing Orga. However, the weapon is neutralized due to Orga's heightened regenerative abilities. To make matters worse, the weapon also leads to the creation of Destoroyah, a Precambrian organism mutated by the copied Oxygen Destroyer. Destoroyah kills Orga before turning his attention on Rolisica and destroying it.

1998:

Zilla appears in Honolulu and manages to lay waste to half the city before disappearing into the sea. The attack is labelled as the second worst since G-Dawn.

1999:

Dagahra reappears in Okinawa on Christmas Day but is warded off by Manda and King Caesar.

Mothra and Battra reawaken and fend off Godzilla in Yokohoma.

At this point, humanity now has four Kaiju on their side.

2000:

Gaira emerges in Beijing only to be fended off by Sanda.

2001:

King Ghidorah breaks free of his imprisonment in Tibet. He then encounters Godzilla for the first time.

2014:

A second major Kaiju outbreak occurs; Barugaron appears in Athens, Balkzardan appears in Lao, Razin appears in Vancouver before it is finally brought down by Godzilla, Jyarumu appears in Siberia, Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah appears in Mongolia, DesGhidorah appears in Seoul, and Hokmuto and Femuto appear in Hokkaido and Las Vegas respectively.

G-Force and Monarch commence Operation: Final War in an attempt to defeat Godzilla once and for all by luring him to Antarctica and using the flying submarine, the _Gotengo_ , to finally bury Godzilla beneath the ice. Deeming the victory successful, and, as the Kaiju begin to disappear all over the world, humanity believes they have won as the AMF and Monarch disband but G-Force remains in place.

2154:

One hundred and forty years since his defeat, Godzilla finally breaks free from his icy hold in Antarctica, now having reached a size of over one-hundred and ten feet. In revenge, Godzilla heads toward Janjira. The attack made on the city results in a number of casualties and damage greater than G-Dawn as the city is turned into a quarantine zone, marking it the first time a city has completely been obliterated by Godzilla.

2200-2300's

The world's Kaiju reappear and start attacking cities in far greater ferocity than ever recorded, almost as if Godzilla's return was a wake-up call for them.

By the time the 2300's roll in, at least 15 percent of humanity's civilization has been wiped out.

2442:

A battle in Nome against Godzilla results in the uncovering of a female of Godzilla's species later dubbed "Rin". After destroying a good portion of Nome, Godzilla and his newfound queen depart into the sea.

2600's:

Even with the aide of Sanda, Manda, Mothra, Battra, and King Caesar, 30% of human civilization now lies in ruins and several species of wildlife have been wiped out and replaced with new creatures spawned from Godzilla's shed cells.

2800;2899:

In a last ditch effort to hold off Godzilla, the UNKCC orders the construction of a new anti-Kaiju weapon dubbed "MechaGodzilla".

In the last year of the 29th Century, MechaGodzilla engages Godzilla and Rin in a decisive final battle in Tokyo. Ultimately, the machine is destroyed and Godzilla and Rin reign victorious and they give rise to "The Throne Room", a massive forest created from their shed G-Cells to serve as their main hunting grounds on the outskirts of Old Tokyo.

The UNKCC is dissolved.

2906-07:

The Liyari reveal themselves to humanity and offer up their help to humanity and begin the construction of new cities to replace those destroyed by the Kaiju.

One year later, the Devonians arrive.

The Earth Reclamation Force is established and replaces the UNKCC.

2954:

The Princess of the Monsters, Daihime, is born.

The humans, Liyari, and Devonians begin construction on a new MechaGodzilla using their respective technologies.

 **Now that we have this out of the way, I will say this and once and only once:**

 **I do not own Godzilla or the franchise. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. This would be a movie.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mana

**Chapter 1: Mana**

 **It all began with the splitting of the atom. This was mankind's greatest crowning achievement... an achievement that would later be used to create the most horrific weapon imaginable. However, in their bloodthirsty ambitions, mankind had brought something far worse upon them. In their desire to destroy one another, they gave birth to their worst nightmare... Godzilla; the unwanted child of the unwanted child. A god of destruction. Even worse, Godzilla was only the first of many. In the years that followed, more and more appeared; monsters rising from beneath the earth, from the depths of the seas, and even from the stars above. Kaiju.**

 **The Kaiju wasted no time in tearing our civilization asunder. Humanity, in our infinite stubbornness, shot fire back at them but to little avail. Five of these beasts would actually fight along side us... but that wasn't enough in the end. Ultimately, as the years passed, our cities crumbled into dust, our dead littered the soil with their ashes and blood, even our world began to suffer. The ground was scarred from the constant battles and entire species wiped out only to be replaced by new species altogether. New cities were built to replace the ones in ruin while others chose to remain in what used to be sprawling metropolises, all sharing the same fear of becoming casualties in a war with no end in sight. Even with the aide of two races that existed long before humanity, our predicament has not changed one bit as it is only a matter of time until we share the fate of the dinosaurs before us.**  
 **This world doesn't belong to us anymore...**

"It never _did_." Old Jo finished his story, his bearded, scarred face illuminated by the still burning embers as the sun began to fade among the ruined buildings of Nara Village. Before him sat intrigued youngsters, teenagers who had heard this story multiple times, and mothers and fathers keeping their young ones in check. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, that's enough for tonight. It's getting late anyway." Upon speaking those words, his audience stood up and walked away, parents of human, Liyari, and Devonian origin rounding up their toddlers while the older children just sighed and wondered why they even came in the first place.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you all how our ancestors used shed Kaiju parts for medicinal purposes!" Jo called out to the departing figures. He was just about to throw a flask full of water on the fire when he saw somebody approaching him. She was a young woman, just barely in her early twenties. She had long, square-cut, black hair tied into a ponytail that hung above her neck. She wore a faded, yellow tank-top for a shirt and brown capri-pants. Her feet were bare but she never needed shoes due to her soles being as thick and sturdy as boots. She had green eyes which seemed to be looking for something.

"Kimiko," Jo greeted the young woman, "what brings you here?"

"Do you know where Mana is?" she asked.

"Here I am!"

Jo and Kimiko turned to see another young woman wearing a brown tunic, a vertically cut, blue sarong to enable her free movement in the legs, stockings which exposed her heels and toes, brownish black hair that came down to her neck, tanned skin, and lively, maple eyes leap off from a rafter above the fire pit and land gracefully as a cherry blossom petal.

"Mana, time to head home," Kimiko told her sister, "Mom's finished cooking the stew and she's just now starting on the rice."

Mana groaned, "Can I just stay a little longer? Like thirty seconds?"  
Kimiko gave her sister a deadpan gaze which was met with a puppy pout from the latter. She sighed, "Alright, but that's it. No more, no less. Okay?"  
Mana smiled to herself. Even after all those years of growing up, her puppy dog pout still worked. "Though, I'm sure Tril'Qua wants to head back home." She turned her head to the female Devonian in question. Tril'Qua was a rather young Devonian female with a floppy head fin resembling hair, a body build somewhat resembling a cross between a Nurse Shark and a human woman, and big, curious, orange eyes eyes. The fish-like humanoid perked up at the mention of her name.

"Actually, Mana," the Devonian spoke up, her soft voice belying her otherwise monstrous appearance, "I was thinking about staying around as much as you were."

Kimiko sighed, "Just come back home when you're done. Okay?"

"Will do."

Kimiko walked off, leaving her sister and the Devonian girl behind with Old Jo.

"Hey, Old Jo?" Mana asked.

"Yes, child?" Jo replied.

"What do you think the world was like?"

"Well, you know," Mana continued before gesturing to their surroundings, "before now."

Jo sighed as he pulled out the flask of water to kill off what little fire remained. "Probably the same."

"Did we ever have a chance?" Mana asked curiously.

Jo stood silent for a while before uncorking the flask. "We never had a chance to _begin_ with. Even with the aide of the Devonians and the Liyari, as I said, this world doesn't belong to us. It never _did._ It belongs to _them_."

Mana frowned, "Why does it have to be this way? We share this planet, why can't we just live in peace?"

Jo gave the girl a solemn look, "Because any chance of peace died the moment Godzilla awoke and raized Tokyo those thousands of years ago. I don't say this to crush your hopes, child, but sometimes dreams of peace are just that; dreams." With that, he poured the water onto the dying embers, snuffing them out with a hiss.

Mana sighed and stood up, followed by Tril'Qua. "Right, see you next time, Old Jo." she told him as she and her friend walked off. Jo sighed before grabbing his cane and using it to shamble off to his home.

"Hey, Tril?" Mana asked as the two walked off along with Kimiko, Mana balancing herself on piece of fallen building like a tight-rope. The Devonian turned her attention to her and hummed in response. "Do you think Old Jo's right? That we're destined to die at the hands of the Kaiju?"

Tril'Qua put up her three-fingered hands in a shrug, "I really can't say for certain, Mana. Though I wouldn't say I doubt it considering just how well things are going now."

Kimiko scoffed, "I wouldn't let him get to you, Mana. Old-timers like Jo tend to get pessimistic in their age."

"Tell that to Grandma." Mana retorted with a smirk.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Okay, _aside_ from Grandma, but you get my point. If anything, you shouldn't dwell on it too much. Besides, you and I need a good meal and a good night's rest if we're going to hunt in the Throne Room tomorrow."

 _Oh right,_ Mana remembered, _I almost forgot_.

The Throne Room was the name of a giant forest three kilometers away from Old Tokyo that had sprung up in the final days of the 29th Century as a result of shed G-Cells from Godzilla and his "queen" Rin. For Mana, Kimiko, their family, and the rest of those living in Nara and Old Tokyo, it was a place not to be taken lightly. There was a reason why it was called the "Throne Room"; in addition to it being a favored, if not feared, hunting ground for the residents of what used to be Japan's capital city, it was also the home turf of the King and Queen of the Monsters and they did not take kindly to intruders, _especially_ humans.

Mana herself had a sense of fascination and fear of the Throne Room since it was supposedly where her father died before she was even born. Due to it being a touchy subject with her mother, the only one who ever told her about her father was Kimiko who mentioned something about a hunting party consisting of him, a pair of Devonians, and a Liyari venturing into the Throne Room with only one of the Devonians making it back. Kimiko was only five at the time.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Tril'Qua told them, splitting off from the trio, "my house isn't too far from here. Tell your mother and grandmother I said hi!" With that, she ran off, the setting sun glinting off her glass-green, armor-like scales, waving at the sisters.

"Will do, Tril!" Mana returned the wave, jumping down from her perch to do so. Kimiko shook her head with a small smile as their piscine friend faded from their sights.

"C'mon," Kimiko told her, "we've kept Mom waiting long enough." Mana nodded and followed her sister back home. Upon arriving in their neighborhood so to speak, the sisters were greeted by villagers just wrapping up their evening routines such as selling off pieces of scrap collected from the destroyed vehicles and weapons left over from Old Tokyo's final stand against Godzilla whilst their children played cheerfully in the streets. They finally arrived at their home; a small shack sitting next to the remains of what used to be a tower that loomed over the city like an unmoving sentinel before being blasted in half by Godzilla, its tip impaled in the chest of a machine designed to look just like the God of Destruction appropriately named _Mecha_ Godzilla. Sure enough, sleeping in front of the building was Kagura, Mana's pet G-Wolf. Like all G-Wolves, Kagura was massive, almost the size of a polar bear, covered in ash-gray fur, while jagged back spikes similar in appearance to Godzilla's dorsal plates protruded from her vertebrae. She had a faded, white scar in her chest which she received when she was a pup thus causing her Cherenkov's Organ to develop at a very uneven manner and preventing her from using her own Atomic Breath for a sustained amount of time anytime she wanted. The moment Mana whistled out to her, she opened her orange-red eyes and instantly shot up before barreling toward her master.

Mana braced herself for the impact which came as she was pushed to the ground by her Godzilla/wolf hybrid who began rapidly licking her face, glazing it in drool. Mana laughed at the tickling strokes of her pet's tongue before pushing her off of her.

"Good to see you too, girl." Mana smiled, giving Kagura a fluffing of the fur around her mane and kissing her forehead. Kagura let out a bark before licking her on the cheek and bounding off, following the two sisters. Mana pushed aside the gossamer curtain she used as a door and was greeted with the sight of home's interior. It was relatively simple; a few knick-knacks from destroyed military vehicles sitting on a shelf to the left, wood carvings of Kaiju such as Godzilla, Rin, Mothra, Rodan, and more over on a shelf to the right, and in the center was a room which served as the kitchen and living room to which the girls' mother, Sakura was currently working on a stew and rice with their grandmother, Ayumi resting in her bed. Upon noticing her girls, Megumi smiled.

"Glad to see you two made it home. Dinner's just about done so be sure to wash up." she told them. The sisters nodded and went off to the faucet. Kimiko went first and turned the sink on. The faucet dribbled out a small stream of water before it sputtered and made a metallic groaning sound, prompting her to smack it in order for it to work properly. Once they were done washing up, the sisters sat side-by-side at the table, assuming _seiza_ positions, while their mother handed them their dinner; canned beef stew and rice. It was a relatively simple dish, very little vegetables such as a few carrots, _daikon_ _,_ and cucumbers with chunks of processed meat from provisions the people from New Tokyo would air-drop onto the village from time to time as means of making sure they would survive without taking risky trips to the Throne Room (not that it stopped them from doing so anyway).

Sakura was a woman whose beauty was slowly edging away from her. She bore the crow's feet and bunned, black, graying hair any parent in his or her mid-age would acquire from the stress of raising children without the aide of a spouse as well as the fear of losing one or both to the same place they lost their beloved. Despite this, she was stronger than most widows and, even with the loss of the man she loved, she still took the time to raise her two daughters. Her mother-in-law, however, was a different story.

In her prime, Megumi was regarded as the beauty of Nara, as sought after as the world's largest pearl. Sadly, those days were long gone. Her once flowing, chocolate-brown hair was now dull gray and disheveled Her skin was wrinkled like leather after it had been soaked and left to dry in the sun. She had a ragged cough, an indication her already dwindling time on Earth would probably get cut short quicker than she or her family wanted. The only remainders of her youthful past were her bright, blue eyes, and her spirit.

"Kimiko," Sakura told her eldest, "help your grandmother with her food."

Megumi cast her daughter-in-law a peeved glare, "Just because I'm old, does not mean I don't have the energy to feed mysel-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke out into a hacking cough, eliciting the raising of an eyebrow from Sakura.

"Ah, fine." the elder of the Haramashis groaned as soon as her coughing came to an end. Kimiko rose from her seat and sat next to her grandmother, feeding her the stew/rice glop her mother prepared. While this was going on, Mana took her bowls and headed outside. This was not unnoticed by her mother.

"Where are you off to, Mana?" she asked.

"I've gotta go get some fresh air," Mana replied as she put her stew and rice inside a canister and shook it up, "I'll be back once the sun comes down."

"Okay, just make sure you do so." Sakura told her moments before her youngest exited their home. Once outside, Mana breathed a lungful of evening air as she headed to what was more or less her "happy place": the remains of MechaGodzilla. She expertly climbed up the mechanical ex-marvel originally designed as a last ditch effort to hold back Godzilla and his queen only to be left behind for its chasis to be eventually stripped away by metal scavengers. She climbed up all the way to its head and sat down on the rim of whatever passed as an eye and let her feet dangle precariously. She pulled out her canister as well as her ceramic spoon, uncorked the metal cylinder, and began to non-chalantly scoop spoonful after spoonful of her stew that had now been thickened into a meaty, vegetable-laden gruel. The saltiness of the meat and the broth at least gave the otherwise bland rice a rustic flavor. She stared onto the horizon and saw the very edge of the Throne Room, illuminated by the rapidly descending sun.

Even from such a far distance of three hundred miles, she could make out the curled, gnarled, almost alien trees and plant-life of the forest ruled by Godzilla and Rin. As she absent-mindedly ate her dinner, the words of Old Jo echoed in her mind.

" _We never had a chance to_ begin _with. Even with the aide of the Devonians and the Liyari, as I said, this world doesn't belong to us. It never_ did _. It belongs to_ them _._ "

 _What if Jo is right_? Mana thought, _What if we_ are _destined to die at the hands of Godzilla?_

Realizing she had just finished her meal, Mana sighed and stood up, yawning as she did so. It was right on time too for the sun had now completely disappeared beneath the horizon. She allowed herself to slide down the metal body of MechaGodzilla, landing gracefully on the ground where Kagura was waiting for her. Mana sighed and gave her pet a gentle stroke on the head.

"Come on, Kagura," Mana told her, "let's get some shut eye." She looked out to the horizon; to the Throne Room.

"We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: Amuro

**Chapter 2: Amuro**

The sound of explosions was defeaning as chaos and panic surrounded him. He could barely make out the blurring motions of his remaining comrades running for their lives. The only sound he could make out was that of his own shallow, ragged breathing. The higher-ups told him incursions such as this always ended in catastrophe, now he was experiencing the sheer brutality of said catastrophe. Suddenly, a strong hand slapped itself onto his shoulder and an equally strong voice called out to him, "Amuro, quit standing around!"

Amuro Nakajima was instantly launched out of his confused state and looked upon the gold-plated facial helmet of his platoon's commanding officer, his father Kenji. "Get to the boats, this is no time for spacing out!" Amuro nodded as he was thrust back into the clearer shouts and panicked cries of human, Liyari, and Devonian soldiers fled for their lives, having realized the futility of their actions as they rushed back to the drop-ships as fire and smoke blackened the mid-afternoon sky.

He could hear a sound very similar to a tesla-coil charging up, just in time to see a bolt of bluish-white light lance across the sky and strike one of the ships in mid-takeoff. The ship exploded almost immediately as molten pieces of its metal hull fell to the ground, crushing and burning anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath it.

Amuro looked to his father who was currently on the com-radio. He could make out a few words such as "Mayday", "Failure", and "Full retreat". However, he realized now was not the time to be standing around as he ran for one of the dropships. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to shudder. At first, it seemed to be an earthquake, until he realized it wasn't the case. The vibrations were coming from footsteps of something rather large. Amuro slowly turned around... and his heart sank at the sight of an enormous body heading right towards them. Though the creature was shrouded by smoke and debris, he could make out enough details; a humanoid stance, a long tail, a boxy head, jagged plates on its back, and eyes that glowed a hellish orange as it narrowed its sights on the retreating masses. It was a sight very few could not recognize.

"Dad, turn around!" Amuro shouted out, forgetting it was the first time he had talked in a while. However, his father did not hear him or, if he did, it would probably be too late anyway. Amuro could only watch in horror as the spikes on the creature's back began to light up with a humming, blue sparks and bluish mist was exhaled out of its slightly open mouth. The moment his father finally noticed what was behind him, his arms just slumped to his side as if coming to terms with his inevitable doom. With a volcanic-sounding burst, Kenji Nakajima was bathed in silvery-azure light and vanished from the face of the Earth while his son could only watch in horror and shock. He lifted his gaze to the beast responsible for his father's death as it turned its eyes to his direction and let loose a sound more akin to the battle cry of an angry, vengeful god than a roar.

With a gasp, Amuro shot up from his bed, his body coated in sweat. After a few deep breaths, he sighed and lifted his body out of his bed. "Lights on." he ordered his computer. In compliance, the lights of his bedroom activated as he strode over to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed frigid water onto his face and stared at his reflection.

Amuro was a perfect blending of both his heritages; human and Liyari. He had the build of a human as well as straight, black hair but he also had features on his mother's side such as red and blue-hued coronas, tanned skin, and pointed ears. He sighed at his mirror's reflection, the face of a prince who believed his place was among the brave (or foolish) souls who fought to reclaim the Earth from Godzilla and the other Kaiju. However, his mother, Empress Kimala saw it more fit that he sleep in a bed room rather than a barracks despite allowing him to join with his fellow soldiers.

"Prince Amuro," one of his bodyguards spoke through the door, "is everything alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a- a bad dream." Amuro replied.

The bodyguard, named Jiaro, gave a nodding grunt, allowing the half-human/half-Liyari heir look at his reflection. He let out a sigh. _The pain's still there even after so long._ It had only been one year since he lost his father to Godzilla and it still felt like only yesterday. However, it was time to tuck the pain of loss away. He was to report to his commanding officer in approximately three hours. That at least gave him some time to carry out some errands before being deployed on the battlefield.

After washing up, Amuro dressed himself in his Earth Reclamation Force attire; a single black uniform with a badge which bore the symbols of the ERF's predecessor from the late 20th century to the late 29th century known as the UNKCC (United Nations Kaiju Counteraction Coalition) to represent humanity, the jagged, shark-like emblem of the Devonians, and the angular, diamond-like insignia of the Liyari. Just as he was preparing breakfast which consisted of a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice, miso soup, and toast with a bit of a Liyarian flair such as spices and herbs from their civilization, (on account of his commander, Haruo Takashi, always telling him and his brothers/sisters-in-arms, "It's best to eat like a king or queen before engagement, because you may never know if the meal you have in front of you may be your last") he heard the door slide open and noticed his mother walk in

Empress Kimala was as beautiful and elegant as being the leader of the Liyari inquired her to be. Due to her race's slow aging, she was at least forty-years old but she appeared to be no younger than a woman in her late twenties. She was garbed in a royal purple robe with swirling blue and green stitchings and patterns which seemed to glow in the right light. She wore her platinum white hair in a _shimada_ style held in place with a pair of pins. She, like her son and late husband, had adopted both the traditions of Liyari and Japanese lifestyles and cultures. She sat down in a _seiza_ motion and gave her son a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Amuro," she greeted him in her elegant, cultured, almost British-like voice, "I trust you slept well?"

Amuro nodded as he took a chopstick full of rice, "Yes, I did, Mother."

Kimala's smile faded slightly into a disheartened look as she let out a sigh, "I miss the days you weren't so formal and just referred to me as 'mom'."

 _Well, times change when your father is incinerated by the most powerful living thing on the planet_. Amuro thought, keeping his thoughts as deeply hidden from his mother's telepathy as he could.

"I can't stay much longer, Mother," Amuro told her, "I need to report to Takashi in three hours.I wish we had more time."

Kimala nodded, "I understand, Amuro. We all have our duties. Some more important than others. It's just that," she let out a somewhat sorrowful sigh, "I fear you will meet the same fate as your father." She stood up and walked over to the _kamidana_ in the corner of their room and placed rubbed the tips of her fingers on the photo of her, Kenji, and a young Amuro as they all stood together for a royal family picture. Amuro stood up waiting for his mother to speak again. He heard her let out another sigh as she continued to talk, albeit with her back turned to him.

"I don't fear losing you as an heir to the throne, Amuro," she told him softly, "I fear losing you because you are all I have left to remember the man I fell in love with." At that moment she turned to face him with the expression of a concerned mother, all but dropping her visage as dignified leader of the Liyari. "And because I fear losing the son I fell in love with the day I gave birth to you."

Amuro walked up and gave his mother a hug, "I know, Mother. But this is to honor Dad's memory. You said it yourself, we all have our duties, some more important than others."

With that, mother and son broke off the embrace, Kimala assuming a slight pose of her imperial status, "Right, well, you best not let your breakfast get cold, Lieutenant Nakajima." With that, the two continued their morning meal.

After breakfast, Amuro took the tube-train to ERF headquarters, flanked by human, Devonian, and Liyari passengers, some of which had children of their own with them. Once the cabin was full, he could feel the train lift up and begin to move. As the train moved, Amuro was given a good look at the city of New Tokyo. On a first glimpse, the city was a glittering beacon of hope, one of the many cities built to replace those that had fallen to Godzilla and the Kaiju. The buildings, composed of Liyarian nanometal technology, resembled chrome-plated versions of buildings and monuments such as the Tokyo Tower, the Sunshine 60, and the Tokyo Skytree. However, a closer look revealed the luster was slowly fading away as its people lived in the same kind of fear of anyone living in the squander of the makeshift villages all over the world: they were every bit as vulnerable to the wrath of the giant monsters that more or less ruled over Earth a millennium since Godzilla first appeared on Odo Island in 1954.

Amuro heard a slight ping as he had reached his destination, ERF HQ. He stepped off the cabin, and onto the boardwalk. He ventured into the massive, dome-like facility and was greeted with the sight of humans, Liyari, and Devonians garbed in military and scientific attire. In the center was a spherical, holographic radar; one of the most advanced of its kind and the only way to ensure no Kaiju caught New Tokyo offguard. Above it was a counter which had the number of days since a Kaiju incursion, its current number being thirty, with the most recent being on Old Edinburgh by Anguirus, resulting in it almost getting wiped off the map had it not been for Manda fending him off. Amuro remembered he still had enough time and he strode down the hall. He placed his hand on the outer radio and pressed on the button.

"Hey," he spoke, "it's me."

"Okay," replied the person behind the door, "come on in."

The door slid open with a hiss, allowing Amuro to enter. The interior was much more massive than it appeared to be. Inside, was a large panel of windows and a control panel with a single, stout, bull shark-like Devonian garbed in simple, blue robes signifying his place as a chief mechanic. currently toying around with several holographic number pads. "Didn't expect a visit from you, your highness." the Devonian commented, his back turned to the half-Liyari prince. Amuro shrugged, "I still have some time for a chat, Kli'Rak. It's only been, what, a year since we last talked?"

Kli'Rak looked over his shoulder and huffed, "Touché."

Amuro then took a glance at what stood behind the windows.

Behind the glass, rested among a massive holding platform, stood the latest in the ERF's arsenal in reclaiming the planet from the Kaiju: a second MechaGodzilla. The machine was a fusion of all three races' technologies pooled together. It had the heavy industrial vibe of humanity, the biomechanical feel of the Devonians, and the elegant, polished contributions of the Liyari. Unlike its fully man-made predecessor that had fallen to Godzilla and Rin in the last year of the 29th century, this was much closer in appearance to its namesake. Every detail right down to the maple-leaf spikes on its back to the segments of its tail were as if someone took a picture of the Alpha Kaiju and decided to turn his visage into a robot. All it needed was a coat of dark gray and brownish gray paints as well as bone-white for the spikes and it would've looked like a mirror image of the Monster King.

"So," said Amuro, "how's it coming along since we last met?"

"Well," Kli'Rak replied, his back still turned to the Half-Liyari, "construction-wise, MechaGodzilla is complete and _has_ been complete as of last month. All that's needed for it to function is the right operating system. _Unfortunately_ , therein lies the problem."

"Problem?"

Kli'Rak sighed and turned to face the Liyari heir. "I'm sure you are well aware of the... history between the Liyari and the Devonians, correct?"

Amuro nodded, "I've heard some parts here and there, but not the full story."

"Then I'm sure you're aware they did not, to put it in simple terms, have the best of relationships. In the time our two civilizations fought each other all the way to the rise of the first human empire, both Devonians and Liyari put the time and effort in make sure neither of their technologies were compatible with the other. Back then, this was a means as to keep Liyari tech from falling into the hands of Devonians and vice versa. To put it simply, that animosity is not something one can throw away in the course of a million years."

Amuro nodded solemnly as he turned back to the metal, saurian-shaped colossus before him, somewhat saddened that a marvel of three technologies from three of Earth's dominant civilizations designed to fight off titanic, god-like beasts, and serve as the beacon of their unity, would possibly never get off the ground due to a long-standing feud between two civilizations.

" **All personnel, please report to the barracks immediately**." boomed a pseudo-female voice. Amuro sighed, realizing he had to cut his visit short.

"Well," he told Kli'Rak, "duty calls."

Kli'Rak nodded, "Indeed, Amuro. Indeed."

The Liyari heir strode out the door, leaving Kli'Rak to his work. Upon arriving at the barracks, he was greeted to the sight of soldiers of all three races checking on their weapons and just shooting the breeze. One of them, a soldier named Murakami, spotted him enter and gave a mischevous grin, "Hey, whaddya know," he spoke up, "the royal son has graced us with his presence once again!"

There was a small collection of chuckles and a somewhat larger collection of groans and shrugs as Murakami walked up to greet Amuro who cast him a humorless glare as if reminding him, just because he wasn't acting as crown prince, he was still a lieutenant and outranked him. Murakami swallowed his joke and gave him a much nicer smile.

"You know I'm just joking, sir. It's nice to see that you made it."

Amuro just grunted as he walked over to his locker and pulled out his orange, green, and blue colored Com-Suit, a type of attire meant to serve as a somewhat as a more flexible suit of body armor, one-piece at a time. Just then, he heard the doors open and a firm voice declare, "Officers on deck!"

Amuro immediately turned around to see two high-ranking officers, Commander Kyoko Shaku and Major Haruo Takashi, enter the barracks. Kyoko was the stern-faced leader of the ERF human division. She was only thirty-two but she had the commanding presence to make people think otherwise about her age and youth. She had a deadly sense of beauty to her, from her eagle-like stance to her piercing, green eyes all to her bunned, night-black hair.

Major Takashi was a hardened looking man, the left side of his face decorated with a scar running right through a foggy, damaged eye while a stern, brown, right eye remained. He had an unkempt beard of brown, tangled hair which clashed with his shaved head.

"Alright, boys and girls," Shaku addressed the gathered soldiers, her sharp, dignified voice piercing through the silence, "I hope you've had your chance for some chit-chat, because chances are, it'll be the _last_ chit-chat you ever have. I want you all suited up and reporting to the hangar bay, so hop to it."

"You heard the Commander," Takashi ordered, "let's get it moving. Suit up and head to the hangar! We got a big plan we want to show you and we won't start until everyone's accounted for so get to it!"

With that, every soldier got to work on applying their Com-Suits; the Devonians who wore Com-Suits resembling alien versions of Roman Centurions, Liyari with silver and red coated armor with looked more like liquid metal held in place by a gravitational field, and the humans whose armor resembled something akin to classic _tokusatsu_ heroes from the olden days albeit with faceless visors. Amuro slid on his suit one piece at at time as if they were robotic clothing items, hearing a metallic _click_ of the pieces connected. He fit on the last piece, a breast-plate with the helmet currently opened up in a floral pattern. As soon as he slid it over his body like a rain coat which connected on his body, the floral patterns of his disengaged helmet whirred as it slowly enveloped his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

"You sure you have everything in order?" Sakura asked her daughters as they were preparing for their hunt.

"Yes, Mom," Mana replied, straightening out her mask meant to protect her face from any insect life in the Throne Room as well as cover her scent while hunting due to Glow Panther pheromones only detectable by other fauna. She also made sure to grab her father's spear, one of the two things he had left behind for his daughters to inherit; the other being his dagger which Kimiko carried in her pocket. In a way, he would still watch over his girls, even his youngest who never knew him. Speaking of Kimiko, she was currently wearing her hair in a bun as to ensure it from snagging on any branches or predator snapping it in mid-run. She was also wearing a pair of bridal gauntlets made out of dried Gardenback hide she could use as rudimentary shields. She had smeared her face in pastel oils in a improvised form of camouflage.

Right now, the girls were waiting for Koji, Kimiko's boyfriend who was heading down to their home along with Tril'Qua. They did not need to wait long, as the sound of tires on pavement heralded the sight of a customized UNKCC-era humvee with various pieces of scrap meant to patch it up like a vehicular equivalent of Frankenstein's monster, the mid-morning sun giving its slightly polished metal exterior a warm glow. The driver's seat door opened and out stepped Koji.

Koji was not exactly the most attractive nor was he the least. He was more in the middle. He had fair skin, a slightly muscular body, somewhat long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing a vest and sandals made of Gardenback hide. He had soft, blue eyes which shined with the youthful enthusiasm of an eight-year-old. Meanwhile, Tril'Qua, garbed in sea shell-like hunting armor sat in the passenger's seat.

Kimiko gave her boyfriend a smile and strode out to him, as giddy as a twelve-year-old while Koji cast her a similar smile.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Koji called out as his girlfriend rushed to greet him. As soon as the two were inches away from each other, Kimiko delivered a nice big smooch on his lips. The sight of this caused Mana to open her mouth, stick out her tongue, and place her finger in the back of her mouth whilst making a gagging sound. It wasn't she didn't like Koji. Far from it. If anything, he was a nice enough guy and it was not that hard to see why he and Kimiko would fall for each other. She could just do without the constant kissing.

When Koji and Kimiko unlocked lips, he turned to the younger Haramashi sister and waved to her. "Nice to see you too, Mana." he called out.

Mana just gave him a small smile and waved back. "Feelings mutual, Koji."

"So," the young man spoke up, "you girls ready to go?"

"What about the other hunting groups?" Kimiko asked, "Shouldn't we wait for them too?"

Koji shook his head, "Nah, the other hunting groups are too busy taking their business on the Outskirts. They're too cowardly to head to the Throne Room today."

 _Not that I blame them_. Mana thought to herself.

"Girls."

Sakura's soft, concerned voice caught the attention of her daughters.

"Yes, Mom?" Mana asked.

Sakura took a deep breath as she thought about what she was going to tell them before sighing and embracing her children, "I know you've probably heard this so many times it's ingrained in your minds, but, this needs to be said. Be careful out there. I already lost your father, the last thing I want is losing you in the Throne Room. So please, please, come back safe."

Kimiko and Mana returned their mother's embrace. "We'll be okay, Mom," reassured Kimiko, "honest."

"That's my girls." Sakura smiled as she let her girls go.

"One thing first." Mana told her fellow hunters. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Almost instantly, Kagura came barreling towards her master only to be stopped mid-run by a simple holding out of the hand, causing her to sit and pant.

"You're bringing Kagura?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Mana said, "She's too big to fit in the jeep and she kinda prefers it if I'm with her the whole time." She made a "lay-down" gesture with her hand, the G-Wolf following in suit as she climbed up her back, sitting nicely in between the back spikes on her canine mount. "Besides," she added, her voice tinged with mock superiority, " _everybody_ knows G-Wolves are faster than jeeps."

Kimiko groaned as she entered the jeep after noticing the smirk on her boyfriend's face. She glared at her younger sister as though non-verbally asking, "Why do you have to make this trip a competition?"

"Is that so?" Koji replied, "Let's put that to the test shall we? First one there has to watch the jeep while the other hunts."

Mana returned the smirk with a crazed smile. "Sounds good to me."

Kimiko and Tril'Qua just exchanged deadpan glances.

"Sometimes, your sister and boyfriend can be such children." Tril'Qua told her.

"You have _no_ idea."

Just then, the two felt the car lurch as Koji and Mana began their race to the Throne Room.

Amuro sighed as he took his place among his fellow soldiers in the hangar bay as tanks, power suits, and mobile artillery platforms were loaded up onto the drop ships. Just then, Takashi walked up in front of a holo-table.

"Alright, listen up!" he declared, "Today is an important mission and it requires your utmost attention. We are going to attack the Throne Room today."

There were shocked murmurs among the humans, Liyari, and Devonians. Amuro could even feel his stomach do a cartwheel.

"The Throne Room?"

"Are the higher-ups nuts?"

"Fighting Godzilla when he's _outside_ the Throne Room is bad enough. Attacking him and Rin on their home turf is just _asking_ for a death wish."

Takashi must have heard the comments as he let out a sharp cough to get their attention. "I understand your concern," he told them, pressing a button which brought up a display of Godzilla. It wasn't fully detailed, just a holographic silhouette of the Kaiju presented in profile. However, the visage of the Alpha Kaiju sent chills down Amuro's spine.

"I'm sure you're all aware past incursions with Godzilla have been rather, for lack of a better word, unsuccessful."

"Try complete and absolute failures." Amuro heard Murakami mutter only for another soldier to shush him as Takashi continued.

"No matter what plans we implement, new strategies, new tactics, the results are catastrophic to say the least. One factor regarding these failures we've put into consideration, is Godzilla and Rin's regenerative capabilities."

To emphasize this, Takashi showed a simulation of a missile striking Godzilla's flesh, with obvious signs of damage only for the wound to heal up in a short manner of seconds. "The only weapon which proved successful, albeit temporarily, was the Oxygen Destroyer back in 1954." He showed them an image of what appeared to be a cylindrical device with a spherical capsule held together by two rods on either side.

"However, what should have killed Godzilla back a thousand years ago, only neutralized him for a long while before he reconstituted himself. But, the boys back in the lab, tell us they have cooked up something that could at the very least slow his cellular regeneration to the point it won't save him in time."

He pressed another button and the image of Godzilla was replaced by the hologram of what appeared to be a large cannon of both human and Liyarian origin. It had six, triangular latches along the barrel and had a suprisingly angular appearance to it. Judging from the human standing beside it for scale, the cannon was half the size of the drop-ships.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Takashi addressed his soldiers, "I give you the Hammer."

One Devonian raised his armored hand to which Takashi pointed at him.

"How exactly does it work?" the Devonian asked.

Takashi explained, "The Hammer is designed to fire a concentrated, particle-based discharge. Unlike our maser tanks, the blast is targeted at Godzilla's Regenerator G-1 cells and damage them to the point it slows down his healing factor to a crawl and thus supply an opening for a full-scale barrage."

Another hand came up, this time from a human woman next to Amuro, "How are we sure this actually works?"

Takashi, in answer, revealed muted footage from a testing facility, showing a group of human and Liyari scientists standing beside a smaller, roughly dog-sized version of the Hammer which had a silver color much like all Liyari tech. A few feet in front of the cannon was a piece of Godzilla's skin held in place by a metal pincer. The soldiers watched the footage of the cannon charging up, the latches folding in as the barrel extended outward and sparks began to develop. There was a blinding light out of the cannon that struck the sample. It was only for a split second and it was over. The piece of skin remained but it looked like it was smouldering and dried out, any sign of regeneration non-existent. One of the scientists walked over to the burning skin sample and gave it a slight flick... and the sample fell apart like a stale cookie.

Takashi turned off the footage just as the scientists were beginning to congratulate each other. "That enough proof for you?" he asked.

The silence was the only answer he needed. "The final test needed is to see how it works on a much bigger, _moving_ target. Or rather, _targets_. Once this battle ends in a victory and Godzilla and Rin lay dead on the ground, we'll be one step closer to ending our war with the Kaiju. So, let's move out."

The soldiers all saluted and gave out a collective, "Sir, yes, sir!" Immediately after, they started to move out; sixty soldiers filing into ten drop-ships, totaling six-hundred in number. The tanks were loaded on to the lower sides of each ship as they started to ascend. Amuro clung tight to his seat as a Liyari began reading a proverb of his culture to the other soldiers.

" _Oh, brethren-in-arms, as we descend to the mouth of no return, fear not the death that surely awaits us. Instead, embrace it as we fight, not as martyrs, but as those who cried out they will not leave this world quietly. Let our last moments be a sign of defiance to our oppressors who wish to take pleasure in us pleading for mercy..._ "

 _You seem nervous_. Kimala's voice rang in Amuro's mind, cutting off all sound around him. Apparently, she had been watching the drop ships flying off and decided to give him a telepathic bit of maternal advice. Or at least, that's what he assumed.

 _What gave it away, Mother_? Amuro replied telepathically.

 _Your thoughts,_ Kimala replied, _they seem distressed. Nervous even._

Amuro chuckled mentally, _Why wouldn't they? I mean, it's not like the idea to attack Godzilla on his own territory was a fool's idea. That or an act of arrogant desperation in thinking he can be brought down by a new toy of theirs in an attempt to at the very least delay extinction_.

 _That is_ _ **not**_ _what I mean, Amuro,_ Kimala's mental voice took on a sterner tone which surprised the half-blood, _there's more to this. You weren't the only one who took your father's death as hard as you did that day. You lost a father, I lost a husband, we_ _ **both**_ _lost a great man. You fear sharing his fate._ There was a brief pause before Kimala finished, _As do I._

If Amuro were standing face-to-face with his mother, she no doubt would be giving him this speech with a melancholy look. The prince gave a solemn sigh.

 _I understand, Mother._

There was a moment of mental silence before his mother spoke one more time.

 _Please promise me something, Amuro. Even if it's a fleeting one at that. Come home safe. It pained me enough your father died at the hands of Godzilla. It would pain me even more to know my son shared his fate._

Amuro sighed before replying, _I'll try, Mother._ With that, his mother's mental presence disappeared and the sounds around him returned as the Liyari finished his sermon.

" _...Even if our battle should not end in victory, it shall send a message to those who wish to see us removed from this world; we shall not cow before them and we shall continue to fight until the last drop of blood is spilt. So is the will of those who persevere._ "

"To those who persevere." echoed the soldiers in Company A's drop-ship.

 _To those who persevere_. Amuro echoed to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: The Throne Room

**Chapter 4: The Throne Room**

Mana smirked with cheerful glee as she proudly stood beside Koji, content at having proved him wrong about how he could catch up to a G-Wolf. Now there was just one last thing to do.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Koji asked, despite knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You know. How G-Wolves are faster than jeeps."

Koji sighed. "Fine. G-Wolves are-"

He mumbled the last words.

"What was that?" Mana asked, cupping her hand over her ear, "I think I missed that last part."

"G-Wolves are faster than-" He mumbled off again.

"Can't hear you~."

Kimiko groaned at her sister's antics, "Mana, knock it off. You won, he lost. We get it."

Mana sighed but acknowledged her sister's point as they all stood at the mouth of the Throne Room. Even at only a good meter or three away, they could feel a gripping chill on their spines. Even Mana, as experienced a huntress she was, couldn't help but feel a touch of fear creep upon her. It was a feeling she had every time she came upon the forest's threshold. It was as though she was venturing into the open maw of a beast which, in a way, she was. In fact, _two_ beasts. The sight of the twisted, gnarled branches and the ambience of its fauna gave the Throne Room an otherworldly appearance, especially this up close.

"Okay," Mana finally spoke up, "since Koji's staying behind, who's coming with me and who's staying here?"

Kimiko sighed and took her place next to her boyfriend. "If it's all the same for you, Mana, I'll stay here with Koji. He could use the company." Seeing this, Tril'Qua strode up next to Mana while Kagura took her master's side. Mana, however, was far from impressed. "Really, sis? You're skipping out hunting in the Throne Room for this?"

Kimiko cast her sister a disapproving glance. "Well, _maybe_ , if you didn't challenge him, I _would_ join you. But you made your decision, Mana and you have to live with it." Mana pouted before letting out a groan.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," she said exasperatedly, "Tril, Kagura, come on." At her call, the Devonian female and the G-Wolf followed the young huntress into the mouth of the Throne Room, leaving the jeep, Kimiko and Koji behind.

Amuro sat on the benches within the dropship's holding bay, his helmet pulled back as he sat in between a human and Liyari soldier while Takashi's holographic transmission played over the majority of the squadron who were flanked by Devonian Skywing fighter ships.

"Alright," Takashi relayed the plan of operation using holograms to emphasize the rundown of the assault, "just to make sure everyone's on the same page. This is how the attack is going to go down; we lure Godzilla and Rin out into the open using thermobaric bombs. Companies A, B, and C, will converge in the center of the Throne Room where both Kaiju have been known to frequent. Once either one or both the targets are in range, we fire the Hammer, and hit them with everything we've got until they fall down."

 _What if the plan fails_? Amuro mentally asked himself. He had also made sure to close his mind off to other Liyari to ensure they didn't hear his mental question. He looked outside the window as his eyes were focused on the expanse of the Pacific Ocean beneath the drop-ships. It had only been two hours since their deployment and already a sense of dread began to take root inside his heart. He was about to have a second encounter with the beast who took his father away. The fact they were launching an attack on his home turf did not make things any better. Chances were, if the plan failed (which there was a _high_ chance of that happening), Godzilla and Rin would stage a counterattack. To say this was a risky move would be an understatement. Amuro just slumped back in his seat and continued to watch the nearly endless sea pass him by.

Deep within the Throne Room, Mana, Tril'Qua, and Kagura were met with the sound of otherworldly ambience as they strode through the gnarled, almost alien terrain of the forest. This deep within, there was a high degree of foreboding as if anything would pop out of the bizarre foliage and attack them if they so much as let their guard down for even a millisecond. Therefore, the human and Devonian females were lucky to at least have a G-Wolf with a keen sense of smell to warn them of any impending danger moments before it attacked them.

"So," Tril'Qua asked, her voice breaking the silence, "what exactly are we hunting for anyway?"

"Whatever we can carry back to Nara without making two trips." answered Mana.

"Well, I know _that_ , but that doesn't exactly answer my question."

Mana sighed, but before she could speak, Tril'Qua stuck her arm out, causing the three to stop in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"Just stop and listen."

Mana did so, and sure enough, she did hear something. It was a low moaning sound, almost like a mix between an elephant and a beached whale. By how loud it was, the source wasn't too far, at least a mile from their current location. Mana narrowed her eyes and went ahead, leaving Kagura and Tril'Qua in the dust.

"Hey!" Tril'Qua cried out, "Wait up!"

Kagura let out a distressed bark as her owner disappeared from sight with the Devonian girl close behind. As the three tranversed through the forest, the moaning grew louder and louder. Tril'Qua and Kagura broke through the twisted foliage to discover Mana had stopped in her tracks and was looking at something.

"Mana... Haramashi," Tril'Qua scolded her friend as best she could as she tried to regain her breath, "haven't... you... heard... of... the... buddy... sy-"

Tril'Qua was unable to finish as Mana grabbed her head and turned it to the direction she was staring and it immediately shut her up. In front of them was the source of the noise; a fallen Gardenback.

The giant beast before them was a relatively young one, no bigger than a small house; still big but paltry compared to the nearly thirty-story-tall titans it would grow up to be. The scarcity of plant-life on its turtle-like shell was another sign this Gardenback was barely past its days as a toddler as was its dull-brown hide which hadn't even gained a single tone of green hues of adulthood. Currently, the sauropod/terrapin-like reptile was on its side, one of its tree trunk-like forelegs having folded in while its hindlegs were entangled by Dagger Vines with each desparate pull making the blade-like thorns dig deeper and deeper into its still thin hide. The young Gardenback let out another mournful cry for help even if its herd had more than likely abandoned it. However, it was not completely alone, but its company was not exactly the kind one would want to have. Circling around it were a pack of six to eight vulture-like birds. Each of the birds were roughly the size of a human pre-teen and had mottled feathers on their wings which resembled the leaves of the forest's trees. Their beaks were long and jagged, giving the illusion of teeth. These avians, which were currently screeching and seemingly taunting the entangled Gardenback, were called Floral Wings. Normally, these avians tended to be scavengers, feeding on the carcasses of dead animals, but time to time they were not above opportunistic predation. The Floral Wings were each taking turns advancing on the helpless young flora-reptilian to screech at it before retreating each time the Gardenback let out a cry for help. They would do this every three minutes or so.

The sight of a helpless, young Gardenback being tormented by the birds caused Mana to grit her teeth and tighten the grip on her spear. A huntress she may have been, but even she had a heart for any living thing that had not even lived to adulthood. Without a moment of hesitation, she stood up and dashed down to the Gardenback.

"Mana, _what are you doing_!?" Tril'Qua cried after her friend as she ran towards the Gardenback, spear in hand. The Devonian girl just groaned and ran her hand down her face in exasperation. She turned her attention to Kagura before picking up her bow and arrows. "Come on, Kagura," she told the G-Wolf, "let's go make sure she doesn't get killed." The G-Wolf seemed to agree as the pair ran after the young huntress.

Upon arriving at the fallen Gardenback, Mana let out a wild yell and swung her spear, causing the Floral Wings to scatter as they let out a series of startled squawks. Eventually, they settled down and let out angered, defensive shrieks as they moved into attack. Mana saw one of the birds swooping down at her, talons extended. She spun her spear around and, using the lower end, smacked the bird away. The Floral-Wing rolled in the air, trying to recover and attempt another attack. Mana kept her eyes on the circling bird of prey, her fingers tightening around the pole of her spear and her eyes narrowing behind her mask. Just as the Floral-Wing dove in for another kill, Mana stuck her spear outwards and dug her heels into the soil. There was a sharp, distinct sound of something penetrating flesh and a slight recoil which made her flinch and grit her teeth. She opened her eyes and noticed the Floral-Wing was impaled on her spear-tip.

Mana tossed it aside, only to notice another Floral-Wing swooping down right at her. Caught off-guard, she tried to move back into position... only for an arrow to bury itself deep in the bird's chest. With nary a gurgle, the bird was dead long before it hit the ground. She turned and noticed Tril'Qua, her bow in one hand and currently drawing another arrow from her quiver. The Devonian girl let another arrow fly, striking another of the birds in its wing, causing it to let out a screech of pain as it limped away as best it could.

However, the Floral-Wings must have realized they were not getting anywhere with attacking one at a time as four of the birds had split off and attacked the girls, two for each. Two of them dove at Tril'Qua who dodged them and fired off two arrows at once, missing one of them while striking the other in the chest. Mana noticed one Floral-Wing swooping at her. She pulled back her right arm, spear in hand, and flung it as hard as she could. The spear pierced the bird in the chest as it hit the ground. However, with her weapon discarded, Mana had left herself open for an attack. Suddenly, Mana felt a sharp pain in her left arm and let out a scream. She immediately felt a wetness on her forearm and touched where she felt the pain. Mana looked at her hand and noticed her palm was covered in blood. The wound wasn't too serious, but it was enough to leave her vulnerable. It also caught the concern of Tril'Qua.

"Mana!" she cried out, rushing to help her friend.

"Help the Gardenback!" Mana shouted back, clutching her wound.

Tril'Qua seemed to hesitate before rushing off to free the struggling flora-reptile from the Dagger Vines. As soon as she did, the Gardenback's bellows were becoming louder and more frantic as it continued to squirm, its eyes rolling into the back of its head.

"It's okay," the Devonian tried to comfort the beast as she pulled out her dagger, "I'm going to get you ou- MANA, BEHIND YOU!"

Mana heard her friend, but couldn't react in time as she saw a Floral-Wing swooping towards her; the same one who scratched her judging from the blood on its talons. However, just before it could make another blow, Kagura leapt out of the foliage and pinned the bird down with her paw, her lips curled back into a fanged snarl, her fur sticking up in points, and her dorsal spikes already starting to flash. The Floral-Wing managed to squirm itself from under her paw and fly up... only for the G-Wolf to loose her Atomic Breath and singe it. She then spread her breath while it was still at moderate strength at another Floral-Wing, causing it to fly away.

With her owner safe, Kagura padded over to Mana's arm and sniffed it, whimpering out of concern. Mana smiled assuringly and patted her pet's head.

"I'm fine, Kagura," she told the wolf, "it's just a scratch."

Just then, there was the sound of vines snapping and the sound of heavy footsteps. Mana turned to see that the young Gardenback had been freed from the Dagger Vines and was just now regaining its footing. The beast let out a grateful hoot before bounding off into the forest, Tril'Qua sheathing her dagger as she walked towards her friend.

"And that's why we have the buddy system." she told the huntress.

Mana let out a sheepish laugh, "Yeah, sorry for leaving you behind, Tril."

Tril'Qua shrugged, "Show me where you got scratched."

Mana lifted her bleeding arm to her friend. The Devonian looked at the wound. It wasn't too deep, but considering Floral-Wings were usually carrion eaters, this wound could get infected if not treated in an hour. Tril'Qua removed a jar of ointment her father, a former military medic, had made for her in case they got wounded as well as a piece of cloth. She opened the ointment jar, its strong scent causing Mana to flinch, and smeared it on the bottom of the cloth.

"This is going to sting for a while." Tril'Qua told Mana as she prepared to apply the bandage.

True enough, as soon as the Devonian wrapped the cloth on the wound, a sharp, stinging pain shot up her arm, causing Mana to grit her teeth and hiss. Thankfully, it was only for thirty seconds. Just then, the two heard a raspy squawk from atop the trees. They looked up and noticed the last Floral-Wing glaring down on them. It let out one more squawk as it spread its wings to take flight. However, before it could even get a foot off its perch, a pair of fanged jaws connected to a serpentine neck lunged out of the foliage and, in one single bite, ended its life. The girls and G-Wolf watched as a adolescent, dragon-like Servum, the Floral-Wing in its jaws, flew off into the sky, reminding them of the dangers that lurked in the Throne Room.


	6. Chapter 5: Fiery Arrival

**Chapter 5: Fiery Arrival**

Amuro had kept his head down for a good quarter of the flight. Several things began to run rampant through his mind. The biggest of them was the recurring thought he was not going to make it out alive and share the same fate as his father. He was lucky to have escaped Godzilla's wrath in the past, however, he doubted luck would save him again.

"Hey."

Amuro felt somebody nudge his shoulder. He turned to see Murakami.

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind right now?" Murakami asked, his voice slightly digitized through his helmet's speaker.

"A lot." Amuro made sure to keep his response as blunt yet straight forward as he could.

"Really?" The half-Liyari prince could just imagine his fellow soldier raising an eyebrow beneath his faceless mask. Apparently, his answer wasn't enough for his brother-in-arms. Amuro sighed. There was a time and place for him to elaborate, just not right here and not right now. However, before Murakami could speak again, the speakers of the dropship crackled on.

" _Approaching destination._ " Sure enough, Amuro looked out the window again and was greeted with the sight of gnarled trees and foliage of the Throne Room. It also cemented the fact there was no turning back now. Especially since he could hear the bomb-bay doors open, shaking the inside of the dropship.

Koji growled in frustration as he attempted to shoo away the winged creatures on his jeep. The creatures in question were a species of flying reptomammals known as Dorats. They had fish-like golden scales which reflected the mid-noon sun while a plume of brownish-green hair ran down their backs. They also sported a bat-like face as well as wings which resembled organic sails. While these creatures weren't uncommon around the Throne Room, they were the only species not to share any genetics with Godzilla or Rin. Rather, they shared their DNA with a Kaiju regarded as much worse than the King and Queen of the Monsters; the three-headed, gold-scaled dragon-Kaiju known as King Ghidorah. However, despite sharing genetic roots with the King of Terror, wild Dorats, even at their absolute worst, didn't retain his malevolent nature. If anything, they were just annoying. Though, domesticated ones did make excellent pets.

Koji growled as he waved off the flying reptomammals from his jeep, sending them into panicked squeaks as they flew away from his flailing arms. However, the moment he turned his back in what was short-lived satisfaction, the Dorats returned and settled back on the roof of his vehicle.

"Koji, just give it a rest," Kimiko told him, somewhat bored by her boyfriend's antics which had been going on for twenty minutes, "they're just gonna keep coming back no matter how many times you try to scare them off."

Koji sighed before turning his attention to his girlfriend, "Y'know, I can't believe how casually you're taking this, Kim, your sister is risking her own _life_ in the Throne Room and you're just standing around here watching me dealing with Dorats. Aren't you a _little_ bit concerned for her safety?"

Kimiko shrugged, "After nine or so visits to that place, I've just come to accept her as a big girl who can take care of herself. Besides, she has Kagura and Tril'Qua with her, she's not exactly what you'd call 'alone', Koji."

Koji shook his head, "Okay, whatever you say, sweetheart," he told her, "but just so you know, I'm not gonna be the one to tell your mom or Tril's parents their daughters were killed while we just sat by trying to fend off Dorats."

Kimiko was about to reply until she noticed her boyfriend's gaze was turned upwards. She turned her eyes skyward and noticed a large gathering of black dots headed toward the Throne Room.

"What are those?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as to catch a glimpse of the objects.

Koji rummaged his pack for a few seconds before pulling out a pair of binoculars. He gazed through them for a bit before paling.

"Well?" Kimiko asked.

Koji bit his lip as he thought about how he was going to level this to his girlfriend. "Yeah, Kim? If you weren't worried about your sister _before_ , you're definitely going to be worried _now_. Those are E.R.F. ships."

" _What?_ " Kimiko immediately snatched the binoculars out of Koji's hands, ignoring his protest, and gazed through the eye holes. Sure enough, there were at least a grand total of ten dropships bearing the Earth Reclamation Force logo, each flanked by squadron upon squadron of Devonian fighter ships. Even worse, she noticed their bomb-bay doors were wide open and ready to drop an entire payload of primed and readied thermobaric warheads. Upon seeing this, Kimiko could only let out one single, panicked word, " _MANA!_ "

"See, this is why we have something like the Buddy System." Tril'Qua lectured her friend as she gathered up the dead Floral-Wings, including the one that had been impaled on her spear. Mana sighed, "Okay, next time, I'll remember that when we take another trip." Tril'Qua groaned at her friend's response. "I'm only telling you this so that we'll _have_ a next time. Trust me, the last thing I want to hear from your sister or your mother is 'Why did you let Mana die in the Throne Room?' or 'Why didn't you keep her safe?' or-"

"Alright, Tril, I get it! _Sheesh_!" Mana groaned.

"I'm just saying, I don't want blood on my claws," Tril'Qua shrugged, "especially if said blood is from my friend."

"Duly noted," Mana replied, slipping in a dead Floral-Wing in her pack, "that being said, we have something to bring back to Nara. At least it's not a total loss, eh, Tril?"

She noticed her friend had gone silent. "Uh, Tril? You okay?" Mana turned around and noticed Tril'Qua and Kagura's gazes had turned skywards. She followed their gaze and gasped at the sight of an entire fleet of Earth Reclamation air-ships approaching their position.

"What's the E.R.F. doing here?" Tril'Qua asked.

"What do you think," Mana replied, "trying to reclaim Earth from Godzilla."

Sure enough, Mana noticed the bellies of the dropships were open as something dropped out of them... and landed with a deafening eruption of fire.

 _They're dropping bombs_. Mana thought in horror. If that wasn't enough, all ten of the ships began dropping their payloads as the explosions got closer and closer. The sounds of panicking Throne Room fauna added to the cacophony of mayhem. With the explosions still far away, Mana turned to Tril'Qua and yelled one word before she was drowned out.

" _RUN!_ " It was all that was needed to send the human, Devonian, and G-Wolf into a run, Mana and Tril'Qua even jumping onto Kagura's back as they tried to gain speed to escape the approaching conflagration.

Deep within the center of the forest, a leviathan slept in a cave large enough for him to fit. He dreamed of the days he once ruled the planet and how he was awakened by humanity's bloodthirsty corruption of discoveries. For thousands of years, he had waged his war with humankind and their allies and even then they had not come to understand this was not a battle they would ever win. However, just as he had gotten deep in his sleep, a dulled, yet still present boom disturbed him from his sleep. The humans had come to declare war on him within his own territory for a third time in several years. A mistake. A very, very _big_ mistake. He would show them the consequences of such a brash and reckless decision the best way he knew how.

The creatures within the cave scurried for their lives as a pair of orange-red eyes opened, slightly illuminating the darkness with a hellish, fiery glow followed by a thunderous growl. The tenant of the Throne Room had awakened.

" **This is Company B reporting in. Payload expended** ," Amuro heard the voice of Company B's leader crackle through his dropship's radio, " **setting coordinates for convergence point**."

"Roger that, Company B," Takashi replied, "our payload's been delivered as well as Companies C, D, and E. We are headed to the drop point as well."

Amuro felt a sudden turn as the dropship banked, following the set coordinates for the drop point. It took them at least a minute to arrive. Amuro felt a sudden lurch as the dropship's landing gear touched the ground. He, like all the other gathered men and women, stood up as the doors opened and the green light switched on. At that moment, the soldiers exited the ship and set foot on the Throne Room's soil.

Through his helmet's camera, Amuro watched the other dropships' crew depart as the Sky Wings hovered in place. The Quad-Tanks detached from the ships' sides while the bulky Power Suits strode outwards, their thick, bird-like feet leaving three-toed prints in the soil. Amuro got out his rifle from his back and fell into position.

"Alright," Takashi announced, "let's move out!"


	7. Chapter 6: King of the Monsters

**Chapter 6: King of the Monsters**

Amuro's scanners surveyed the current terrain as he and the rest of the strike team ventured deeper and deeper into the gnarled foliage of the Throne Room. It was the only way to see anything in front of him due to the dense fog which permeated from among the trees, limiting visibility to twenty feet in front of him. High above, the Sky Wings had gone into a a mixture of flying and hovering as they soared at a moderately relaxed pace. There was an air of unease among the troops which Amuro caught through his helmet's cameras such as soldiers keeping their fingers just inches from their triggers, rapid head turning, and the occasional pauses as they walked.

The half-Liyari prince didn't blame them. Anyone, be they human, Devonian, or Liyari would be scared out of their minds at worst or anxious at best traveling this far deep into the personal hunting ground of the two most powerful Kaiju on the planet. Behind him, Amuro noticed the Hammer, currently resting on a platform held aloft by tank treads. The entire weapon system was three times the size of one of the Multi-podal Batteries which, in and of themselves, were the largest of the artillery vehicles in the E.R.F. arsenal.

"Alright," Takashi announced, breaking the silence, "I want tanks taking up points to the east and west as soon as we reach the center. Rifle men, keep your eyes peeled for any activity in the area. This far deep in Godzilla's territory, the last thing any of you would want is to get caught off guard."

"SIR, YES, SIR!" the platoon replied.

An hour had passed and the soldiers ventured deeper and deeper within the Throne Room. Amuro could hear the anxious thoughts of his fellow soldiers as they journeyed further and further. While most of the thoughts were muffled due to how many people there were, one single thought was clear and shared.

 _This was a mistake_.

He didn't blame them for thinking that. For all they knew, yes, this _was_ a mistake.

"Hold up!" Takashi shouted, causing the platoons to stop in place. Apparently, they were getting closer to the center of the Throne Room. Hard to tell, considering the amount of fog in the area. However, it was there, the soldiers noticed the fog was less dense than before. They also noticed a large cliff with a canyon just among the horizon. It was also what lay below that made their blood run even colder than ever. At the bottom of the cliff lay the remains of various military hardware sprawled out like a graveyard of metal, machinery, and electronics. Some of them looked as if they had been flattened out like pancakes made of steel or Nano-Metal. Even through the fog, the soldiers noted the ash stains on the ground shaped like shadows. It was almost like a warning for any intruders; setting foot in the Throne Room was a death sentence.

"Alright," Takashi ordered seemingly unaffected by the sight below, "I want tanks and MPD's on the east and west sections while we get the Hammer primed and readied. I want heavy weapons stationed with them."

"Sir," a Liyari soldier spoke up, having kept his eyes on a radar system, "I'm picking up movement on the western sector heading our way. Whatever it is, it's big and not one of ours."

Takashi nodded before turning his attention to the gathered soldiers, "Look sharp everyone, prepare for engagement."

Almost immediately, the platoon got into position and aimed their weapons to the west, Amuro narrowing his eyes as the beeping on the radar grew ever louder, and the ground began to move beneath his feet, almost as if it were shaking. Soon, something massive appeared among the horizon. His grip on the gun tightened as it drew closer and closer, his heart began to race until something emerged from the fog.

It was a herd of Gardenbacks stampeding through the valley, their panicked cries echoed with the intensity of their footfalls while their eyes were rolled back into their sockets. Despite their massive size, the fifteen-story-tall flora-reptiles sprinted at such astounding speed, they were gone in merely three minutes. However, the sight of them was what caused everyone to lower their weapons. It was just a false alarm. These Gardenbacks were probably panicked on accord of their bombing run. Amuro, however, was relieved. Though, that did _not_ mean he was going to put his guard down. They were still in Godzilla's home turf.

"I think that radar of yours has a few bugs in it!" called out Murakami. Amuro heard the thoughts of the Liyari who made the false calls.

 _Kama'Bulin,_ which was the Liyarian equivalent of the "f"-word.

Just then, there was another impact tremor which shook the ground.

"Major," the Liyari spoke up, "I'm picking up something else that's moving westward to our location."

"Yeah," Murakami piped up, "it's probably a straggling Gardenback."

"Murakami," Takashi snapped, "put a sock in it."

The major walked over to the Liyari and looked at his readings. Sure enough, there was a large mass moving slowly towards their location. Judging from the statistics, the object was far bigger than the Gardenback herd... and there was only a single object as opposed to an entire herd. There was no mistaking it this time.

"Troops!" Takashi shouted, "Get your guns ready and prep for battle."

Almost instantly as he said that, the ground shook again, nearly causing everyone to lose their footing. The impact felt much closer this time. However, the moment everyone recovered, a growl split the air, one that made it quite clear whatever was approaching them wasn't a straggling Gardenback. It sounded much angrier, and more familiar.

Amuro looked up, followed by the rest of the platoon and his heart began to beat even further as a one hundred thirty five-meter shape began to emerge from the fog. It stood on long, powerful legs in a very human-like stance as four-toed, human-like feet supported its massive body. As it moved out of the fog, more features began to appear such as charcoal grey skin that resembled the bark of a red-wood tree while its underbelly sported a much earthier tannish-gray coloration. Its hands, each sporting four, clawed fingers rested on two, sinuous arms. A long, segmented tail whipped through the air. On its back all the way to its tail, three rows of white/gray-centered plates in the vague shape of maple leaves clattered behind it like bony bells. Its head, connected to a thick neck, sported a look resembling that of a wolf crossed with an alligator. Its upper and lower jaws sported bony serrations resembling teeth while a cluster of spikes protruded from its chin giving off the illusion of a beard. The most frightening aspect were its eyes which glared upon the intruders before it, eyes that were colored and glowed like fire.

The sight of the beast was all too familiar for Amuro who glared up at the ruler of the Throne Room and the most feared living thing on the planet. "Hey," he told the beast, even if it (or _he_ ) didn't hear him, "I don't know if you remember me, but I remember _you_ taking away my dad two years ago."

He gave a slight smirk behind his helmet, "It's certainly been a while," he added, "oh, King of the Monsters."

Almost as if in response, Godzilla narrowed his eyes into fiery slits as he opened his mouth, revealing twin rows of sword-like true teeth and an earth-shaking roar eruped from deep within his throat.


End file.
